


Cuddle

by Hibernia1



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Christmas Spirit, Established Relationship, Everyday Stuff, Food, M/M, budget cuts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:52:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6832201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibernia1/pseuds/Hibernia1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wilson is not in the mood to cook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddle

“Why are you so late?” House demanded the moment he heard Wilson come in, “I’m starving here.”

“You don’t know how to order pizza anymore? Sad,” Wilson said. He sat down on the couch next to House and put his feet up on the coffee table. 

“Hey! You’re needed in the kitchen!” House said, pushing Wilson’s feet off of the table again with his good leg.

“House, back off. I’m not in the mood,” Wilson growled.

“What’s gotten into you? Where’s your Christmas spirit?”

“I’m a Jew.”

“So was Jesus, and yet Christmas is all about him,” House said. He turned around a bit to take a closer look at Wilson’s face.

“Seriously, Wilson, what’s wrong?”

Wilson shrugged, then said: “well, I don’t expect you to know about this, having missed every single department head meeting in the last five months, but the hospital’s facing some serious budget cuts. And now…”

“I did know that,” House interrupted, “I even put in an idea to save money on clothing.”

“Yeah, I know. Somehow, I don’t think the nurses will like working topless,” Wilson said, “now listen.”

“Listening.”

“Some decisions have been made, and some people had to be told PPTH will let them go.”

“Oh shit… and you had to break the news to some of those people today, am I right?”

Wilson shrugged again. “Aren’t you always?”

“So, how did they take it?”

“Not too bad, actually. They thanked me.”

“How many people are we talking about?”

“On the whole? Seventeen.”

“No,” House said, rolling his eyes, “how many people did you have to let go, I mean, of course.”

“Two. That nice Mrs. Former and Miss Downing.”

“Mrs. Former is 86 years old and Miss Downing hasn’t even been with your department for a month and she’s too stupid to tell left from right.”

“Mrs. Former is 58.”

“She looks like she’s 86.”

“Your point being?”

“My point being that it would have been worse if you’d have had to let people go that are actually useful to your department.”

Wilson glared at House. 

“You’re fucking unbelievable!” he then spat, “I’ll have you know that they were both very useful to my department!”

House just looked at him.

“Well, they were,” Wilson continued, “in their own way, they were.”

“I’m sure they were. In their own way,” House said, grinning.

“Yeah, okay, I see your point,” Wilson said, “I still hated to have to tell them their services wouldn’t be required anymore.”

“And this ruined your appetite?”

“Yes, House. If you want something to eat, order a pizza or Chinese or make something yourself. I’m not hungry and I don’t feel like cooking.”

Instead of reaching for the phone, House put his arm around Wilson’s shoulders.

“Come here, you big girl,” he said. 

Wilson leaned against House immediately. House didn’t like to cuddle or hug and Wilson always made the most of the rare occasions House allowed him to.

“Better?” House asked.

“Yeah.”

“You think you can maybe whip up some eggs later?”

Wilson shook his head against House’s shoulder.

“I hate you, House.”

“I know.”

“I’ll make us something in a moment.”

“Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've been posting House fan fic on LJ before (ages ago), and now that I've got an AO3 account anyway, I decided to put them here, too.
> 
> Warnings: none (I think).


End file.
